


Alignment

by Amqersand



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Majisuka Gakuen, Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Yuiparu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amqersand/pseuds/Amqersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Shingyouji Fumie meets the girl known as "Otabe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alignment

**Author's Note:**

> Refresher for minor characters: Bungee is the Team Hormone character played by Nito Moeno and Mana was the Catteleya student played by Nagao Mariya. Sayuri is the character played by Mitsumune Kaoru on Bakaleya. Wota is of course, Sashihara Rino's character.

The aged PA system of Majisuka Jogakuen crackled to life and the voice of the principal filtered out to the ears of the school’s heedless students.

_"Attention students. As we announced in the morning’s assembly that none of you attended, because of declining student enrolment and the dismal records of you all, the national department of education is ending funding for Majisuka Jogakuen. However, for those of you enrolled, this may be a golden opportunity. It has been decided that students will be allowed to complete their year at Catteleya High School. On completion of the year, those qualifying and also complying with the standards of Catteleya may be fully transferred - I don’t think this is any of you but at least by then you’ll have had enough time to find a new school. Wherever you are, keep the school spirit alive but don’t you dare let me hear any of you end up at Yabakune. That is all."_

As expected of the school’s ex-yankii head, there was no sugarcoating.

But that was the beginning of how Otabe, Rappapa president would come to meet Shingyoji Fumie.

There was some friction and not a few bumps on the way to integrating the classes. The newcomers needed to tone down sufficiently, if not completely, their violent tendencies. It was an effort for instance, to get the rowdyand loud Team Fondue through the day without them causing too much disturbance with their battle formations or bringing hot cheese into the classroom. 

Another problem that theformer Majijo girls facedwas the vastly different and much more advanced curriculum of the exclusive Catteleya.Not that they really cared about that part but the Catteleya girls did.

It would probably be impossible for them to rank as high as they were used to on average but to have students not even earn a passing gradewould be a glaring smear to the prestigious school’s name. In order to preserve the honour of their school and keep a respectable place in the nations examination rankings, Fumie,the ever responsible study body president, decided to organise a peer study group in order to help the new students catch up (or just not fail) in their classes. 

 

*

 

“Ha--? Are you calling us dumb?” This came from Bungee, she didn’t want the pity of a bunch ojous who thought they were better than her just because they curtsied and drank tea with their pinkies up. Others murmured in shared disgruntlement. 

“That wasn’t my meaning…” Fumie put her hands up placatingly. It seemed to her that despite their looks, yankiis could be kind of sensitive.

“Fumie is trying to help you all. You should be grateful instead of ignorantly assuming she’s insulting you.” Mana shot back heatedly. 

“She just definitely called you ignorant, Bungee. That totally means stupid.”

“Shut up, Wota!I know what ignorant means, idiot. And you, why don’t you say that to my fist? ” 

Bungee had closed the distance between herself and Mana and was already clenching her fist menacingly. Sayuri pushed her way between the two hot-headed girls just as Bungee was just pulling back her arm and matched the yankii’s glare with her own. Fumie wasn’t sure what to do as things appeared to be escalating in a manner that never happened at Catteleya. The worst they had were usually really heated arguments and maybe someone stomping off in a huff but punches were never in the equation. Just as things seemed like they were about to get out of hand with Mana and Sayuri antagonizing Bungee who was backed up by Wota and the rest of Team Hormone, a calm voice interrupted the altercation. 

“Now, now… we shouldn’t do anything unnecessary.” Otabe had observed the going ons for a while and finally stood from her desk to intervene. “I’m sure Shingyouji-san is simply trying to protect the reputation of her school. Didn’t we do the same thing as Rappapa for Majijo? In a different manner of course.”

“And you are…?” Fumie asked. She was honestly surprised to get a level-headed response seemingly out of nowhere and frankly, extremely relieved.

“My name is Yokoyama Yui, but they call me Otabe.” 

From her airy Kyoto accent, polite tone and disarming smile, it flitted through Fumie’s mind that this girl didn’t seem like she should have transferred in with a group of delinquents. 

“Yokoyama...san, if you would like to join the session I would be happy to help you. Our curriculum is different from a number of schools due to trying to accommodate the large number of students who will go abroad to various institutions after graduation.” Fumie held her breath, hoping that Yui would accept and that her careful phrasing removed any traces of perceived insult.

“I gladly accept your offer, Shingyouji-san.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a tumblr response and then expanded on. While there is additional material, I've extracted only the meeting to post as a standalone here.


End file.
